The Elves strike back
by trgtboyz
Summary: What happens when a potter Elf decides to go against her master's wishes. -OneShot- Many People have asked me to flesh out this story so I have decided to open up this story to those interested. You can use this as a basis to create your own story.


The elves strikes back - oneshot

Disclaimer:- I do not own Harry Potter since I am not J.K Rowling.

A/N - This just came to me when I woke up today so I wrote it down fast before I forgot. Its just a what if type of scenario

* * *

Daisy was a Potter elf. To be precise she was little Master Harry's personal elf. Master James called her one day and asked her to be little Master Harry's personal elf. She was so happy that she cleaned the Potter Manor, twice. But then the Potter family moved to a location that cannot be remembered and she was asked not to go looking for little Master Harry. She was sad.

Then one day she could detect little Master Harry and that Master James had died. But she was forbidden to visit little Master Harry unless she was called. But when she detected little Master Harry's distress she decided to be disobedient and go to him without being called.

-POV Change—

Harry was a happy baby. Mama and Dada was always there to play with him. Sometimes Unca Mooey and Pa'foo also came to entertain him. Unca Pete made him feel bad but was still fun. One day Dada showed him a little person called Dai'y who will always play with him when called. He was happy.

One day a bad man showed up and made Papa silent. Then he hit Mama with a green light and Mama did not listen to Harry anymore. Then bad man threw green light at Harry but then Harry fell asleep.

Harry woke when he heard a horrible screech. He was taken in by an animal person and a animal little person kept poking him. He wanted Mama and Dada.

"POP"

"Little Master Harry, Daisy is here" Daisy said.

Dai'y came.

"Home, Home" said Harry.

"Yes little Master Harry" said Daisy and popped away with him to Potter Manor.

-POV Change—

Daisy was a happy elf. She was able to find little Master Harry and bring him back to Potter Manor. When little Master Harry kept calling for Mama and Dada she was sad that she had to tell him that they were not coming back.

But she was happy to bring him his Unca Pa'foo. Even if she had to drag him here against his permission.

-POV Change—

Sirius Black was a confused man. He did not know why he was chasing Peter instead of looking after his godson. But when he saw James's and Lily's bodies he suddenly felt compelled to give Harry to Hagrid and chase after Peter, on foot, when he was a Wizard who can Apparate.

Now when he found himself in Potter Manor standing in front of his godson it was like a fog lifted out of his mind. He made sure to take care of his godson before sending a patronus message to his auror mentor Moody about Peter's betrayal and a vial of his memories confirming it.

He was happy about it a few days later when peter was captured by Moody and force fed veritaserum where he regurgitated not only his betrayal but the fact that Dark Mark can only be taken voluntarily. This led to 'Imperius Defense" being not applicable and got all the Death eater's with a Dark Mark thrown into the Veil including Snape.

Dumbledore lost a lot of credibility when he tried to give his "I trust him" speech about Severus since many came forward with accusations about lost even more power when he tried to usurp Sirius's place as Harry's guardian.

This made Sirius's trust in Dumbledore break and he was able to get together with Frank Longbottom to ease Dumbledore out of positions of power although he tenaciously hung to Headmaster of Hogwarts post. The last straw was when he gave "dire warnings" that Voldemort was still at large.

Sirius did not believe him since there was no proof of such and even the wooly prophecy that James mentioned to him had been fulfilled when he checked the orb in the Department of mysteries.

-POV Change—

What nobody except Dumbledore knew was that a shade of Voldemort had escaped from Godric Hollow that night, all according to Dumbledore's plan of Riddle using horcrux and Harry's scar being a horcrux. But what nobody knew was that Riddle understood that creating horcruxes impacted one's sanity so he used a soul slave marking on all his follower's Dark Mark so that as long as one of them was alive he could exist.

He put a backup in Snape's marking, which would let him take over Snape's body in an emergency, since he was "Light Side's Spy" and would be protected by Dumbledore. But all of his marked followers were caught in the purge while Voldemort fled in instinct since it took time for the shade to restore cognizance. So the shade of Voldemort dissipated into nothingness near Albania without anybody being the wiser.

* * *

All this came about when a House Elf decided to go against her master's order to help her little Master.


End file.
